Etoiles d'été
by Nelja-traductions
Summary: [Traduction d'une fanfic de Klitch] Leger shonen ai, Akira x Hikaru. Hikaru et compagnie passent la soiree au festival de l'été, et Hikaru découvre qu'Akira est la, et le suit. Mais pourquoi?


"Etoiles d'été "  
Traduction de la fanfic anglophone "Summer stars" de Klitch

Note du traducteur : Ca m'a été demandé souvent, aussi je le mets ici : il n'y a pas de suite à cette fic. L'auteur a écrit d'autres fanfictions Hikaru no go qui pourraient peut-être rentrer dans la continuité de celle-là, mais ce ne sont pas des suites. Je ne les traduirai pas. Ma préférée d'entre elles est trop longue pour ça, de toute façon.

* * *

Disclaimer : Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Hikaru et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas. Je sais que vous êtes tous choqués.

Notes de l'auteur : Hum... C'est mon premier essai de fic Hikaru no go, et je pense que ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Et il y a un peu de shônen ai vers la fin, aussi soyez prévenus. C'est aussi très sucré, mais j'aime ça. Lisez, reviewez, etc...

.

Hikaru, en kimono bleu clair, se tenait debout au milieu d'une foule, observant les alentours. Autour de lui, il y avait des lumières, de la musique, des gens qui parlaient et riaient. De nombreux stands avaient été dressés de chaque côté de la rue, couverts de guirlandes de papier et de bambous décorés. Les lanternes de papier accrochées entre les stands éclairaient la nuit. Les yeux d'Hikaru s'élargissaient de surprise au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait chaque aspect du festival.

"Cool, hein?". lui demanda de derrière son épaule Waya, vêtu d'un kimono jaune.

"Wahou, regarde toute la nourriture!" s'exclama Hikaru, et Waya en eut une goutte de sueur.

"Pourquoi tu regardes juste la nourriture? Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour ta propre culture?" Waya captura Hikaru par le cou, et Isumi s'avança pour les séparer.

"He, doucement, Waya!" dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait apaisante. Après s'être assuré que Waya n'allait plus attaquer Hikaru, Isumi resserra son kimono violet et se tourna vers Hikaru, qui était retourné observer la nourriture "C'est la première fois que tu viens au festival d'été, n'est-ce pas, Shindo?"

"Oui." admit Hikaru. "Ma mère n'avait jamais le temps de m'y emmener quand j'étais plus jeune. Je ne savais pas que c'était si grand."

"Je venais ici quand j'étais petite." dit Nase, arrivant de derrière avec Fuku derrière elle. Elle portait un yukata coloré avec des motifs de roses, et Fuku portait un kimono jaune. "Je me souviens que j'écrivais mes voeux sur des morceaux de papier et que nous les accrochions dans des morceaux de bambou."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Hikaru avec curiosité, et Waya lui lança un regard noir.

"Shindo, tu ne connais donc rien à rien?" Waya secoua la tête. "Cela fait partie de la tradition. Les petits enfants font des voeux sur des morceaux de papier et les accrochent, et ils sont censés se réaliser."

"Autrefois, on jetais les branches de bambou dans la rivière après le festival." ajouta Isumi alors que le groupe commençait à marcher dans les rangs de stands colorés. "C'était supposé conjurer le mauvais sort. Mais la plupart des festivals ne le font plus, maintenant, parce que c'est mauvais pour l'environnement."

_Ils faisaient ça à ton époque, Sai?_ demanda silencieusement Hikaru au fantôme qui avançait près de lui.

"Pas exactement." lui dit Sai. "Mais nous avions des rituels similaires. Je me souviens que quand j'apprenais le go à l'empereur nous avions de grandes fêtes pour célébrer le début de l'été. Nous envoyions des offrandes dans la rivière pour avoir une bonne récolte l'année d'après. Et si je me souviens bien, les enfants faisaient des voeux juste comme Waya disait. Les jeunes filles, en particulier, souhaitaient souvent une romance à la cour."

"Wahou." murmura Hikaru. Il regarda un stand au hasard et fut cloué sur place, attrapant la manche du kimono de Waya pour le faire s'arrêter. "He, achetons des onigiri! ils ont vraiment l'air bon!."

"Tu vas tous nous rendre malade avant que le festival aie vraiment commenc" grommela Waya. Cependant, quand il regarda le stand, il changea d'avis "Mais ceux-là ONT vraiment l'air bon. He, Isumi, les gars, ne nous laissez pas derrière!"

"Pourquoi s'arrêter?" demanda Fuku alors que lui, Isumi et Nase rejoignaient Waya et Hikaru.

"Je pense que nous devrions acheter quelque chose à manger!" dit Hikaru d'un air excité. "Ils n'ont pas l'air bon?"

Tu es sur que tu veux déjà manger?" demanda Isumi d'un air un peu ennuyé. "Nous avons encore deux heures à tuer avant le début des feux d'artifice..."

"Raison de plus pour remplir nos estomacs maintenant!" déclara Hikaru. "Comme ça, nous n'aurons pas faim pendant le feu d'artifice."

"Shindo et moi, on en prend, que vous autres en vouliez ou non." dit Waya.

"Moi aussi je vais en prendre un!" dit Fuku.

"Pourquoi pas?" ajouta Nase.

"Eh bien, je pense que moi aussi", soupira Isumi "Nous n'aurons plus d'argent d'ici une heure, à ce rythme..."

"Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe s'assit sur l'herbe, mangeant joyeusement.

"Eh, on pourra aller faire des souhaits ensuite?" demanda Hikaru, la bouche pleine de riz.

"Les souhaits sont pour les petits enfants." proclama Waya. "Et ne parle pas le bouche pleine, c'est sale."

"Waya-kun, tu es très tendu." dit Fuku joyeusement, et tous les autres rirent.

"Tu as fait des souhaits quand tu étais petit, Sai?" dit Hikaru, tourné vers lui.

"Parfois." répondit Sai. "Si tu veux faire un souhait, Hikaru, tu devrais. Comme tu n'as jamais été à un festival avant, ça devrait marcher. Tu devrais demander à améliorer ton go!"

"Je ne veux pas faire un souhait comme ça!" objecta Hikaru. "Je peux m'améliorer au go sans avoir besoin d'un souhait stupide. Je pense plutôt faire un souhait rigolo commme... je ne sais pas, comme quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à en trouver un bon maintenant. je verrai plus tard, quand j'aurai une idée."

"Shindo-kun, tu parles tout seul?" demanda soudainement Fuku, et Hikaru se retourna vers ses amis, le visage rouge.

"Qu... qui, moi? J'étais juste en train, heu, de penser tout haut."

"Ce qui est parler tout seul, techniquement." remarqua Isumi. Hikaru lui lança un regard faché et fit la moue. Soudain, dans l'extrême coin de son champ de vision, il aperçut une coiffure familière.

"He, ce n'est pas Toya, là bas?" dit Waya alors même qu'Hikaru tournait la tête pour regarder. Les autres suivirent son regard juste à temps pour voir Akira Toya disparaitre dans la foule.

"Je suis surprise de le voir là." dit Nase. "D'après ce que j'en ai entendu dire, je pensais qu'il restait tout le temps chez lui pour s'entraîner."

"Il rentre probablement chez lui, ou un truc du genre." suggéra Waya "Je ne peux pas imaginer Toya venir à un de ces festivals pour s'amuser."

"Mais il porte un kimono." dit Hikaru d'un ton pensif. "Je suis surpris, aussi. Que fait Toya ici? Il n'y a pas de démonstration de go ni rien...

"Peut-être qu'il est venu pour s'amuser, comme toi. suggéra Sai "Il a le même âge que toi, tu te rappelles? Peut-être qu'il pensait que c'était agréable d'aller au festival d'été."

"Non." dit Hikaru d'un ton distrait. "Ce n'est pas le genre de type à visiter un festival. Quelqu'un doit l'avoir trainé ici."

Ils finirent de manger, puis se remirent à marcher entre les stands.

"Je crois qu'il y aura un petit défilé plus tard" dit Isumi. "Je l'ai lu dans le prospectus ce matin."

"Ils voudront avoir fini avant les feux d'artifice." dit Nase. "Et il n'y a pas des spectacles, aussi?"

"Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il y aurait un représentation de Taiko aujourd'hui." ajouta Fuku. "Et une ancienne danse, aussi."

"Nous devrions pouvoir trouver où ça commence, puisque c'est là que va la plus grande partie de la foule." remarqua Waya. Il nota soudain que quelqu'un manquait à nouveau, et se retourna pour voir Hikaru regarder avec intérêt deux petites poupées.

"Ca sert à quoi?" demanda-t-il curieusement. "Une autre partie du festival?"

"En quelque sorte." dit Isumi. "C'est lié au Tanabata traditionnel, dit aussi la fête des étoiles.."

"Beaucoup de villes la fêtent." ajouta Nase. "Il y a un grand festival à Hiratsuka chaque année, n'est-ce pas, Isumi?"

"Oui." dit Isumi. "Tu en as probablement entendu parler aux informations quelquefois, Shindo. Notre festival est juste une f€ête de l'été normale, mais il dérive du Tanabata. C'est une vieille légende chinoise qui parle de deux amants, Altaïr et Vega. Altaïr était un berger et Vega était tisserande pour l'empereur des cieux. Ils tombèrent amoureux, mais ils passaient tant de temps ensemble qu'ils commencèrent à négliger leur travail. Vega cessa de tisser, et Altaïr laissa son troupeau vagabonder, ce qui mit l'empereur en colère. La légende dit que pour les punir, l'empereur les sépara au moyen de la voie lactée et ne leur permit de se rencontrer qu'une fois par an. Il n'y a pas de pont sur la voie lactée, aussi ils ne peuvent pas se rencontrer, mais selon la légende, une fois par an, les pies qui ont pitié d'eux créent un pont en étendant toutes leurs ailes."

"Mais s'il pleut, les amants ne peuvent pas se rencontrer." ajouta Nase. "C'est pour ça que les gens prient pour qu'il ne pleuve pas pour le festival."

"Je me rappelle cette légende." dit Sai à Hikaru. "Nous avions la fête du Tanabata aussi à l'époque Heian. La notre était plutôt une fête pour les enfants par contre, spécialement les filles. Je t'ai dit que nous faisions des voeux. Et les filles demandaient de l'aide dans leurs travaux de tissage, autant que des romances. Vega était une tisseuse, après tout, et les filles espéraient qu'en célébrant la nuit pendant laquelle elle pouvait rencontrer son amant, elles deviendraient meilleures en tissage."

"Donc les poupées sont ces deux amants?" demanga Hikaru. "Ally et Veggie, un truc comme ça?"

"_Alta_r et _Vega_." corrigea Isumi. "Et oui, les poupées représentent les amants. Je crois qu'à Matsumoto ils utilisent aussi des poupées comme habitacle pour un esprit qui peut mener les amants l'un à l'autre s'il pleut."

"Quand j'étais petite, je croyais que les étoiles étaient vraiment des gens." dit Nase. "J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une histoire d'amour très triste."

"Si tu le dis..." dit Hikaru "Je suis juste content que quelqu'un l'ai faite, comme ça nous avons le festival!"

"Hikaru!" Sai avait l'air profondément choqué. "Tu ne dois pas dire de telles choses! Tu offenses leurs esprits!"

"Mais tu sais, Sai, c'est rien que des histoires, les esprits... euh, je veux dire, les étoiles ne sont pas des gens." s'excusa rapidement Hikaru.

Sai lui lança un regard offensé, et Hikaru abandonna.

"OK, maintenant je connais l'histoire!" dit-il. "On peut faire quelque chose maintenant? On pourrait jouer à quelque chose, ou retourner manger... j'ai vu quelqu'un qui vendait des yakisoba là-bas."

"Tu me viens pas juste de manger?" demanda Waya, une goutte de sueur à la tempe.

"Tu n'auras plus faim pendant toute la semaine à ce rythme, Shindo-kun" ajouta Fuku.

"Je veux juste tout essayer!" se défendit Hikaru. "C'ets, euh, un moyen d'explorer tous les aspects de la culture traditionnelle japonaise! Oui, c'est ça! Eh, attendez-moi!" Il se dépêche pour rattraper ses amis, qui commençaient à le laisser derrière.

Après un certain temps de promenade, ils entendirent le bruit de quelqu'un qui sonnait d'un petit tambour.

"Un poisson! Tentez votre chance et gagnez un poisson!"

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas essayer d'en attraper un, Waya-kun?" Fuku se tourna vers Waya avec un grand sourire, et l'autre garçon fit la grimace.

"La ferme." grommela-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Hikaru.

"Waya-kun et moi, nous étions à un festival l'an dernier." expliqua Fuku, ignorant les mouvements de mains répétés de Waya pour lui dire de se taire. "Ils avaient un jeu où il fallait attraper un poisson dans une coupe de papier. Waya-kun a essayé sept fois et n'a pas pu en attraper un. Alors, après qu'il a abandonné, un enfant de cinq ans est arrivé et en a attrapé deux facilement."

"J'ai dit, ne dis rien!" grogna Waya. "Et toi, je ne t'ai pas vu en attraper un seul!"

"Je parie que je peux en attraper un!" clama Hikaru. Waya le regarda fixement.

"Je parie que j'en attrape un avant!" dit-il.

"Ah oui?" le défia Hikaru.

"Garanti!"

"Euh..." avança Isumi d'un ait hésitant, mais il était trop tard, Hikaru et Waya avançaient déjà vers le stand d'un air déterminé.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds sonnait sur le tamboutr derrière un long bac de bois rempli d'eau. Hikaru pouvait voir de petites formes dorées nager rapidement dans l'eau.

"He, regarde." murmura Waya avec un coup de coude, et Hikaru put apercevoir Akira Toya près du bac. Il était en train de tendre un sac en plastique avec un poisson rouge dedans à un petit garçon.

"Ca ira, je n'en ai pas envie." lui disait Akira. Hikaru trouva quelque chose de bizarre à l'expression d'Akira. Il souriait, mais ses yeux avaient l'air bizarrement tristes.

Le petit garçon en face d'Akira le fixa un instant d'un air hésitant, puis il leva la main et prit le poisson. Il lui lança un regard surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir lui reprendre l'animal.

"Pas de problème." lui assura Akira. "Si j'en veux un autre, je peux rejouer, Tu peux vraiment avoir celui-là."

L'enfant murmura un remerciement et partit en courant. Akira le regarda s'éloigner, toujours avec le même sourire étrangement triste. Il se retourna vers le bac et se retrouva face à face avec Hikaru.

"O-oh, Shindo!" bégaya Akira, surpris. Hikaru sourit.

"Ha! Pour une fois, c'est moi qui apparais brusquement en face de toi!" taquina-t-il. "Ce n'est pas si agréable d'être du côté surpris, pas vrai?"

"Euh... sans doute." répondit Akira, après un moment pour reprendre son calme. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais là?" dit Hikaru en riant. "Je m'amuse, bien sur! Et toi, pourquoi tu es là? Il y a un truc en rapport avec le go?"

"Non, rien de la sorte." dit Akira. "Mon père pensait que pourrait m'amuser si je venais."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir du tout." admit Hikaru. Il regarda curieusement autour de lui. "Tu es avec quelqu'un?"

"Non, je suis venu seul." Pendant un bref instant, il eut à nouveau l'air triste, avsnt de se reprendre et de regarder Hikaru avec un air de défiance. "Et toi, tu es seul?"

"Non, je suis venu avec Waya et tout le monde" dit Hikaru. Au même moment, Waya l'appela.

"Alors, Shindo, on y va, ou pas?"

"J'arrive!" lui répondit Hikaru. "Euh, ben, salut Toya!"

"Au revoir!" Akira s'inclina brièvement. Hikaru se hâta de rejoindre Waya, et Akira le regarda s'éloigner.

Waya et Hikaru payèrent la femme au tombour et se plaèrent près de l'eau, les coupes de papier en main.

"Celui qui en attrape un en premier gagne." dit Hikaru.

"A trois!" accepta Waya. "Un... deux... trois!"

Les deux garçons plongèrent les coupes dans l'eau. Presque immédiatement, Waya grogna.

"Saleté, il s'est encore cassé!"

"Alors je vais gagner!" dit Hikaru. Il prit rapidement un poisson dans sa coupe, mais tout de suite après le papier se déchira et le poisson retomba dans l'eau.

"Tu vois, ce n'est pas facile!" dit Waya.

"Je veux une revanche!" proclama Hikaru.

Waya accepta, et ils payèrent à nouveau.

"Cette fois, j'en attrape un!" dit Hikaru d'un air déterminé, fixant l'eau.

"Mais j'en aurai un d'abord." affirma Waya.

Ils se placèrent à nouveau au-dessus de l'eau.

"C'est moi qui compte, cette fois." dit Hiikaru. "Un, deux, trois!"

"He, un peu de temps entre les nombres!" protesta Waya alors qu'il trempait sa coupe dans l'eau. Elle se déchira presque immédiatement "Encore! Je suis maudit!"

"Cette fois, je vais surement en avoir un!" murmura Hikaru. Il aperçut un poisson qui avait l'air facile à attraper et se dirigea vers lui.

"Ne bouge pas la coupe trop vite dans l'eau, ou elle se cassera." dit doucement une voix près de son oreile, et Hikaru sursauta, laissont tomber sa coupe dans l'eau.

"Toya! Tu ne pourrais pas avertir les gens avant d'arriver comme ça!"

Akira, qui s'était silencieusement placé derrière Hikaru pendant que l'autre garçon essayait d'attraper un poisson, réussit à avoir l'air un peu désolé.

"Je donnais juste un conseil." dit-il d'un air défensif. "Si tu bouges la coupe de cette façon, elle se cassera encore. Il faut faire plus attention pour attraper un poisson."

"On t'a demandé quelque chose?" dit Waya de l'autre côté d'Hikaru. "Et pourquoi tu restes à trainer autour de nous, de toute façon?"

"J'essayais d'aider." dit Akira. "J'ai vu que Shindo n'y arrivait pas bien, et..."

"On n'a pas besoin de ton aide!" dit Waya. "Tu ne devrais pas être autre part?

Akira regarda Hikaru, comme s'il attendait qu'il contredise Waya, et Hikaru, qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, demeura muet.

"Comme tu veux." dit Akira, plus à Hikaru qu'à Waya. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir surpris." Il s'inclina poliment et partit avant que quiconque aie le temps de répondre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demandèrent Isumi, Fuku et Nase, qui venaient d'arriver.

"C'est juste Toya qui tournait encore autour de Shindo." dit Waya.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi méchant, Waya." dit Hikaru.

"Pourquoi pas? Personne ne lui a demandé son aide." constata Waya "Et je n'aime vraiment pas ce type."

"Bon, il est parti maintenant." fit remarquer Nase. "Vous avez fini? Isumi a trouvé l'endroit de la démonstration de taiko."

"Encore un essai" dit rapidement Waya, se tournant vers la fille au tambour. Isumi soupira et attrapa Waya par le bras, l'entrainant au loin."

"Non." dit-il. "Si toi et Shindo vous dépensez tout votre argent ici, vous n'aurez plus rien à faire que de nous ennuyer pendant les prochaines heures. Vous avez attrapé assez de poissons aujourd'hui."

"Pffff, trouble-fête." grommela Waya, même s'il se laissa entraîner par Isumi. Hikaru, qui les suivait, s'arrêta un instant queand il lui sembla avoir vu Toya le regarder de derrière un autre stand, mais quand il se retourna, il n'y avait personne.

_Je deviens juste parano_ décida Hikaru dans sa tête. _Toya arrive toujours sans prévenir, et je commence à croire qu'il va toujours me sauter dessus de derrière quelque chose. Tu aurais du me dire quand il est arrivé, Sai._

"Je croyais que tu l'avais vu." dit Sai. "En plus, Hikaru, il essayait simplement de t'aider."

"Je pense..." dit Hikaru. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas parti tout de suite, pourtant. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé de rester."

"Peut-être qu'il aurait bien voulu." suggéra Sai.

"Non, c'est pas ça." dit Hikaru. "Ou alors, il pensait qu'il pourrait me parler de go, ou quelque chose..."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour ça, Hikaru" dit Sai, mais Hikaru l'ignora, courant en avant pour rattraper ses amis.

"Alors, où on va maintenant?' demanda Hikaru alors qu'il les rattrapait.

"Il y a une démonstration de taiko par là." dit Nase.

"Une démonstration de quoi?"

"De tambour taiko. C'est un tambour traditionnael japonais. J'ai entendu que la femme qui fait le spectacle, Hina Tono, est une des meilleures du Japon." expliqua Nase.

"Et c'est gratuit." ajouta Fuku.

"Nous avons du temps avant les feux d'artifice." expliqua Isumi. "Et, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas tant d'argent sur moi. Nous devons faire des choses pas trop chères en attendant."

"C'est là." Waya montra un endroit où la foule se rassemblait autour d'une estrade. Une femme y était assise à côté d'un grand tambour et parlait à l'auditoire.

"Au cours des quarante dernières années, le tambour taiko est devenu un art du spectacle." disait-elle. "Il y a plusieurs milliers de groupes au japon qui l'étudiens. Comme c'est juste une démonstration, je jouerai toute seule, mais on peut souvent entendre jusqu'à quinze personnes jouer en même temps."

"Elle va jouer ou parler?" demanda Hikaru à Waya à voix basse.

"Je pense qu'elle a presque fini." répondit Waya. "On dirait que nous avons raté le reste du discours."

"Je reconnais ce type de tambour." dit joyeusement Sai. "Un homme est venu en jouer à la cour de l'empereur. Tout le monde y était, et c'était plutôt agréable."

"Ca doit être un très vieil instrument, alors." murmura Hikaru, avant que Waya ne lui siffle de se taire parce que la démonstration allait commencer.

Hikaru se retrouva assez vite concentré sur la musique du tambour. Il devait admettre que c'était sympa à écouter, et que ça avait aussi l'air drôle à jouer. Alors Sai le tape sur l'épaule.

"Quoi?" demanda doucement Hikaru.

"Toya est là."

"Euh? Toya?" Hikaru se redressa et fouilla la foule du regard. Il l'identifia assez rapidement, qui se cachait derrière les barrières et le regardait fixement. Pendant un instant, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, puis Akira tourna doucement la tête et partit en courant.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ se demanda Hikaru. _Il me suit, un truc du genre? Eh, Sai, ça fait combien de temps que Toya était là?_

"Je ne l'avais remarqué que depuis une demi-minute quand je te l'ai dit." répondit Sai.

_Il me regardait aussi avant?_

"Je crois. Ses yeux étaient tournés dans cette direction."

_C'est ça, il me regardait! Pourquoi il fait ça?_ Hikaru avait l'air ennuyé _Waya lui a déjà dit de nous laisser tout seuls._

"Il n'a pas essayé de te surprendre, cette fois." fit remarquer Sai "Il te regardait, simplement."

_Et alors? C'est zarb, la façon dont il se montre toujours pendant que je ne regarde pas._ soupira Hikaru _C'est comme avoir mon espion personnel, un truc du genre._

Hikaru chercha Akira du regard pendant le reste de la démonstration, mais il ne le vit plus. Après la fin du spectacle, Hikaru et les autres se promenèrent un peu pour chercher des jeux et peut-être plus à manger. Hikaru avait presque oublié Akira quand le défilé commença.

Ils étaient alignés d'un côté de la parade, observant, mais en plein milieu, Hikaru commença à se sentir espionné.

_Il n'est pas encore dans le coin, pas vrai?_ Hikaru commeça à fouiller la foule. _Sai, tu le vois?_

"Qui?"

_Toya, bien sur! Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part!_ Hikaru finit d'examiner la foule en face de lui et se retouna pour regarder derrière, se retrouvant brusquemetn face à face avec Akira.

"Pourquoi..." Hikaru commença à demander, mais Akira ne lui laissa aucune chance de finir sa question. Sans un mot, il se retourna et s'enfuit.

"Eh, attends une seconde!" appela Hikaru. Il commença à la suivre, puis s'arêta et tapa Waya sur l'épaule.

"Quoi?" demanda Waya en se tournant vers lui.

"Je dois aller voir quelque chose." dit rapidement Hikaru. "Je vous retrouve plus tard, OK?" Il se dépêcha de traverser la foule avant que Waya ne puisse l'arrêter.

"He, Shindo, attends!"

"Tu le vois, Sai?" demanda Hikaru alors qu'il se hâtait à travers de nombreux stands et des décorations. La plus grande partie du festival était presque vide, la plupart des gens regardaient toujours le défilé.

"Par l" indiqua Sai, et Hikaru regarda juste à temps pour voir Akira disparaître derrière un coin.

"Cette fois, je vais lui faire dire pourquoi il me suit." murmura Hikaru, Il courut jusqu'à l'endroit où Akira avait disparu, et puis s'arrêta, surpris.

Akira était assis seul sur le sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine, et fixant le vague.

"Tu vas lui parler?" demanda Sai, alors qu'Hikaru restait arrêté.

"O-oh, oui." Hikaru fit un pas vers Akira, puis s'arrêta.

"Que se passe-t-il?

"C'est juste que.. il a l'air triste, aps vrai?" murmura Hikaru, mal à l'aise. "Je devrais peut-être retourner avec les autres."

"Tu es sur?" demanda doucement Sai. "Tu disais que tu voulais lui parler."

"Eh bien, oui, mais..." Hikaru secoua la tête et se retourna pour partir. Il fit un pas en avant, puis s'arrêta de nouveau. "Tu penses que je devrais aller lui parler?"

"C'est à toi de décider, Hikaru." lui dit Sai.

Hikaru hésita encore, se retounant pour regarder Akira, qui n'avait pas bougé, et ne semblait même pas conscient de la présence d'Hikaru.

"J'y vais." décida Hikaru. Affermi dans sa décision, il marcha vers Akira et s'assit près de lui. Akira le fixa.

"Shindo."

"Heu, salut Toya." dit Hikaru.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Ce n'est pas à moi de poser la question?" dit Hikaru, plutôt ennuyé. "C'est toi qui me suis partout."

"Je ne te suivais..." dit lentement Akira. "D'accord, je te suivais. Je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser." dit Hikaru "Je veux juste savoir ce que tu veux, c'est tout."

"Je ne veux rien." dit Akira. "J'ai juste... remarqué que tu étais ici, et..."

"Et tu m'as suivi." finit Hikaru. "Mais, pourquoi? Je veux dire, on ne peut pas jouer au go ici, ou..."

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te suivais." dit Akira, secouant la tête.

"Donc tu me suivais _vraiment_!" dit Hikaru d'un air triomphant, et Akira le fixa froidement. Hikaru ne put pas faire autrement que de frissonner ; personne ne pouvait fixer les gens comme Akira Toya.

"C'est toi qui m'as suivi ici." remarqua Akira.

"C'est pas pareil!" dit Hikaru. "Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder."

"Je..." Akira secoua la tête. "Ce n'est rien."

"Ca doit être quelque chose." dit Hikaru "Je ne m'en vais pas jusqu'à ce que tu me dises!"

"Alors peut-être que je ne dirai rien du tout." dit doucement Akira.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Hikaru, mais Akira détourna le regard. Finalement, Hikaru soupira et se leva, se retournant pour s'en aller. "Si c'est comme ça, alors..."

"Attends!" Aussitôt après avoir parlé, Akira mit la main devant sa bouche. "Je.. je veux dire..." il regarda droit devant lui et soupira "D'accord, je vais te dire. Je.. je me sentais seul."

"Seul?" Hikaru eut l'air surpris, et Akira le regarda d'un air furieux.

"Je n'ai pas le droit d'être seul, alors?" il secoua sa tête. "Bien sur, non. Personne ne peut croire que des fois j'aie autre chose que le go en tête. Ils ont raison, d'ailleurs, le plus souvent. Le plus souvent..."

"Si tu te sentais seul, pourquoi tu n'as pas amené quelqu'un avec toi?" demanda Hikaru, se rasseyant. Akira frissonna.

"Ashiwara-san était trop occupé." dit-il, "et Ogata-san aussi, même si c'est lui qui m'a déposé ici."

"Tu n'as pas d'amis autres que des vieux?" demanda Hikaru. "Je parie qu'ici ils ne seraient pas drôles du tout." Akira frissonna à nouveau.

"Je ne voulais même pas venir." dit-il. "J'aurais largement préféré rester à la maison et m'entraîner, mais mon père m'a dit que j'avais l'air de m'ennuyer récemment, et que je pourrais aimer le festival. Je n'ai pas voulu le contrarier en refusant, et j'ai dit oui."

"C'est idiot." dit Hikaru. "Si tu ne voulais pas aller au festival, il fallait le dire. Et je ne t'aurais pas eu en train de me suivre toute la soirée comme un chiot perdu."

Akira manqua de rire, mais il se retint à temps. Cependant, il me put réprimer un léger sourire.

"Je n'avais pas prévu de te rencontrer ici." répondit Akira. "C'est toi qui m'as surpris avant, tu te souviens?"

"Oh, oui." rit Hikaru. "C'était drôle. D'habitude c'est toujours toi qui apparais soudainement, après tout. Et donc, tu as décidé de me suivre parce que tu voulais t'amuser avce moi?"

"Bien sur que non!" démentit immédiatement Akira, mais Hikaru sentit un mensonge dans sa voix. "Je pensais juste..."

"Tu voulais un ami, pas vrai?" Hikaru sourit, et Akira regarda ailleurs. "J'ai pas raison?"

"Peut-être" admit doucement Akira.

"Alors tu aurais du le dire au lieu de juste observer sans arrêt!" dit Hikaru en riant. "Tu pensais quoi, que je me facherais contre toi?"

"Tu n'étais pas faché, quand je t'ai parlé avant?" répliqua Akira. "Et puis, nous ne sommes pas amis, Shindo. On ne se parle presque jamais sauf quand..."

"Sauf quand tu apparais devant moi et que tu me surprends." finit Hikaru. Il soupira "Ecoute, Toya, c'est pas parce que'on est rivaux que ça veut dire, tu sais, qu'on ne peut pas trainer ensemble si tu veux. Je veux dire..." Hikaru regarda en bas, les mots lui manquant soudainement. "Si... si tu veux, on peut être ensemble maintenant. On ne sait jamais, on pourrait s'amuser. Et tu as de l'argent, pas vrai?"

"Oui." répondit Akira, regardant Hikaru avec confusion. "Mon père m'en a donné beaucoup avant que je parte, il voulait être sur que je puisse faire tout ce que je voudrais ici. mais pourquoi?..."

"Parfait!" Hikaru se leva avant même qu'Akira aie fini de parler. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le fit se lever. "En premier lieu, tu vas m'offrir des yakisoba! Tu viens?"

Akira, avec l'air assez affolé, laissa Hikaru l'entrainer jusqu'au stand de nourriture le plus proche. Hikaru tenait fermement le vbras d'Akira pendant qu'ils marchaient.

"C'est gentil, ce que tu fais pour Toya, Hikaru." mentionna Sai pendant qu'ils marchaient.

_Je sais._ répondit silencieusement Hikaru. _Je veux dire, je sais qu'en ce qui concerne le go, notre relation est... difficle, mais qui sait, peut-être que'on s'entendra bien si ce n'est pas pour s'affronter l'un l'autre._

"C'est vrai." dit Sai. "Et puis, la fête de l'été est un moment joyeux."

_C'est ça!_ répondit Hikaru. _Ce qui veut dire que personne ne doit être triste ou se sentir seul, pas même Toya! Je vais le faire s'amuser, même si ça doit le tuer!_

Dix minutes plus tard Akira et Hikaru étaient assis ensemble sur un banc, chacun avec un bol rempli de yakisoba. Akira mangeait lentement et avec soin, pendant qu'Hikaru slurpait bruyamment ses nouilles comme s'ils essayait d'en faire rentrer le plus dans sa bouche qui soit humainement possible. Akira le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Y a quoi de drôle?" demanda Hikaru, la bouche pleine.

"Rien." l'assura rapidement Akira. Son expression devient plus sombre. "Tu n'es pas forcé de faire ça, tu sais?"

"Tu ne vas pas recommencer cette vieille discussion, pas vrai?" demanda Hikaru d'un air entendu. "Tu vois, Toya, tu as qu'à considérer que c'est un échange contre les nouilles."

"C'est toi qui m'as fait acheter cette nourriture." mentionna Akira.

"Détails, détails" dit Hikaru. "Je croyais que tu voulais t'amuser avec quelqu'un? Tu as dit que tu te sentais seul, pas vrai?"

"Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux que tu aies pitié de moi!" dit fièrement Akira. "Tu devrais retourner avec tes amis, Shindo. Je suis sur que tu ne veux pas être là."

"Ben alors tu te trompes." dit Hikaru. "J'aime bien être avec toi." Il s'arrêta. "Tu sais, Toya, tu aurais plus d'amis si tu te comportais de façon un peu plus sociable. Et moins effrayante."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Akira. "Je suis comme ça, Shindo, et je n'y changerai rien. Pourquoi faire? D'ailleurs, d'habitude, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de ne pas avoir d'amis."

"Alors, tu fais quoi toute la journée si tu n'as personne avec qui être"" dit Hikaru.

"Je joue au go." dit Akira. "Je pense que c'est assez évident."

"Mais tu ne fais rien d'_autre_ que de jouer au go?" s'interrogea Hikaru à voix haute.

"Pas vraiment." admit Akira. "Je ne vois pas le problème. J'aime beaucoup jouer au go."

Hikaru secoua la tête et abandonna. Akira était de façon évidente une cause perdue, et il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à continuer sur ce sujet. Hikaru décida qu'il était temps de se préoccuper de quelque chose de plus important.

"Alors, tu vas manger, ou quoi?"

Akira, avec un sourire indulgent, tendit son bol à moitié plein et s'installa pour regarder Hikaru manger.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda Hikaru après avoir terminé la nourriture. "On pourrait jouer à un jeu, ou quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit Akira, haussant les épaules. "Si tu veux, je te gagnerai un poisson. Tu avais l'air d'avoir du mal."

"J'aurais pu en avoir un la seconde fois si tu ne m'avaias pas surpris!" répliqua Hikaru, et Akira secoua la tête.

"Pas comme tu le faisais." dit-il. Hikaru le fixa, mais Akira esquiva facilement son oeil noir. "Viens, je vais te montrer comment on fait."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de tant frimer!" grogna Hikaru, et Akira le regarda avec curiosité.

"Je ne frime pas." dit-il "Je dis juste la vérité. C'est comme au go. Je connais ma propre force, et ça ne sert à rien de nier. Alors je l'admets à la place, et j'agis en conséquence."

"Bon.. OK, mais quand même..." Hikaru commença à argumenter, mais Akira marchait déjà en direction du stand des poissons. Hikaru soupira et le suivit.

"Maintenant regarde." dit Akira plusieurs minutes plus tard, à genoux devant le bac rempli d'eau. Hikaru était debout derrière lui, pliant le cou pour voir dans l'eau. Akira trempa agilement sa coupe dans l'eau et la ressortir avec un poisson, qu'il laissa tomber dans un sac en plastique et tint triomphalement. "Voilà, tu vois? C'est facile quand on sait comment faire."

"Mais on dirait que tu l'as fait exactement comme moi!" grogna Hikaru, faisant la moue. "Je suis sur que c'est juste que tu as eu de la chance."

"Alors tu veux essayer à nouveau?" demanda Akira. "Je t'aiderai, si tu veux."

"Non, j'ai besoin d'économiser mon argent." décida Hikaru. "Alors, tu vas faire quoi avec le poisson?"

"Tiens." Akira le lui tendit. "J'ai dit que je le gagnerais pour toi, alors le poisson est à toi, si tu le veux toujours."

"Tu es sur?" demnda Hikaru d'un air hésitant.

"Je n'ai aucun usage d'un poisson rouge." lui assura Akira. "Alors prends-le. Comme je te disais, je l'ai gagné pour toi." Il baissa les yeux. "Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je peux toujours le donner à quelqu'un d'autre..."

"Non, je le prends!" dit rapidement Hikaru, et les yeux d'Akira s'éclairèrent alors qu'il tendait le poisson à Hikaru. Ce dernier resta pensif un moment, puis agrippa le bras d'Akira et commença à l'entrainer vers un autre stand. "Viens, maintenant je vais te gagner quelque chose."

"Tu... Ce n'est pas la peine de..." Akira commença à protester, mais Hikaru secoua la tête.

"C'est à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour toi." constata-t-il. "Après tout, Toya, tu as aussi payé les nouilles, aussi il faut que, en retour... Voyons... qu'est-ce que je pourrais te gagner?"

"Hikaru étudia les nombreux stands qui les entouraient avec un intérêt calculé, pendant qu'Akira le suivait sans pouvoir rien faire.

"Attends, là! C'est _parfait_!" Hikaru entraine Akira à un petit stand de jeu, Contre le fond du stand, il y avait des cibles de bois accrochées à une petite machine en métal qui les faisait tourner en permanence. Le but du jeu était appremment le toucher les cibles avec des pistolets jouets remplis d'encre colorée. De nombreuses poupées et des animaux en peluche étaient accrochés autour du stand en tant que lots. Hikaru désignait un de ces lots, qui ressemblait tout simplement à un coussin circulaire noir.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Akira alors qu'Hikaru lui désignait le lot.

"C'est juste ce qu'il faut à un type comme toi." constata Hikaru. "Tu n'aimes que le go, pas vrai? Eh ben ça ressemble exactement à une pierre de go géante en peluche!"

Akira le regarda avec incrédulité pendant quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. Hikaru eut l'air légèrement offensé.

"Je... je suis désolé, Shindo," balbutiait Akira entre les crises de rire. "Mais c'était juste... juste..." Il secoua la tête, incapable de continuer.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui est si drôle." grommela Hikaru, à la fois à Akira et à Sai qui avait commencé à rire doucement. "Regarde, je vais te la gagner, alors arrête de rire de moi!"

Akira étouffa de justesse un autre accès de rire, et à la place hocha la tête solennellement.

"Comme tu voudras, Shindo."

Hikaru paya le propriétaire du stand et saisit un des pistolets, passant son poisson à Akira pour qu'il le lui tienne.

"Regarde ça, Toya." dit avidement Hikaru à son compagnon. Il visa une des cibles et était sur le point de tirer quan la cible tourna. Il visa à nouveau, et à nouveau les cibles bougèrent. "Argh, restez tranquilles!"

"Hikaru, vise celle-là." montra Sai.

_Mais elle va encore bouger!_ répliqua Hikaru.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Hikaru. On dirait qu'il à a un interrupteur qui bouge sur cette machine bizarre juste avant qu'elle ne tourne. Alors si tu tires quand je te dirai, ça devrait marcher."

_Si tu le dis, Sai._ Hikaru visa comme Sai le lui recommandait.

"Attends, attends... maintenant!" Hikaru tira à la commande de Sai, et frappa la cible en plein milieu.

"Ha! Je l'ai fait!" dit Hikaru d'un air réjoui. Il regarda Akira, qui l'observait avec un air amusé sur le visage. "Tu as vu, Toya! Maintenant, regarde, je vais avoir les autres aussi."

Avec l'aide de Sai, Hikaru toucha facilement les deux autres cibles. En souriant triomphalement à Akira, il choisit le coussin noir comme lot et le tendit à Akira, qui rougit un peu en le recevant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne l'aimes pas?" Hikaru avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. "C'est comme d'avoir ta pierre de go en peluche à toi!"

"Ah... je suppose." admit Akira. "Merci, Shindo."

"Je te remercie juste pour le poisson." dit Hikaru "Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai? Parce que c'est comme si je t'avais offert quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le go."

"Je l'aime bien." confirma Akira, hochant la tête et serrant le jouet contre lui.

"Tu pourras dormir avec come si c'était un ours en peluche." le taquina Hikaru, et Akira rougit encore, regardant ailleurs.

"Tu peux aller retrouver tes amis maintenant si tu veux." suggéra doucement Akira, en détournant toujours son visage d'Hikaru, comme s'il attendait d'arrêter de rougir.

"Nan, il y a toujours des trucs qu'on peut regarder ensemble!" dit Hikaru, prenant à nouveau Akira par la main. "On ferait mieux de se dépêcher ou on ne verra rien!"

A peu près une heure plus tard, la foule commença à s'accumuler vers la pelouse d'où on pouvait le mieux voir le feu d'artifice. Isumi, Waya, Nase et Fuku réussirent à passer et à trouver un endroit libre par terre où ils pourraient s'asseoir et regarder.

"Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Shindo." murmura Waya, explorant la foule du regard. "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est parti en courant."

"J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu de problèmes." dit Isumi.

"Il s'est peut-être perdu." suggéra Fuku, et Waya secoua la tête.

"Comment peut-on se perdre ici? Il suffit de suivre la foule pour trouver les attractions principales, et nous sommes allés à toutes! Il a probablement été distrait par quelque chose."

"Ou quelqu'un." dit soudainement Nase. "Ce n'est pas Shindo là-bas?" dit-elle en montrant un point du doigt.

"Où ça?" Waya se tordit le cou pour regarder. "He, c'est bien lui. Shindo! Shindo, on est ici!"

"Qui est avec lui?" demanda Isumi alors qu'Hikaru marchait dans leur direction.

"Il a l'air familier..." dit pensivemwent Waya. Ses yeux s'agrandirent "C'est Toya! Qu'est-ce que Shindo fait avec _lui_?"

"Salut!" dit Hikaru en remuant la main alors qu'il marchait vers l'endroit où les autres étaient assis, Akira sur ses talons.

"Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait avec toi?" demanda immédiatement Waya, désignant Akira.

"Je l'ai invité." dit Hikaru "Nous nous somes amusés, aussi. Regarde, il m'a gagné un poisson!" Ce disant, il leva le poisson en l'air.

"Je m'en irai si tu veux." dit Akira avec un air légèrement ennuyé.

"Tu restes!" Hikaru s'assit, entrainant Akira avec lui "Assieds-toi. Les feux d'artifice vont bientôt commencer, et nous avons une des meileures places."

"Où étais-tu, tout ce temps?" demanda rapidement Nase à Hikaru, en voyant le regard irrité sur le visage de Waya.

"Toya et moi nous visitions le festival." dit Hikaru.

"Tu as eu l'occasion de faire un voeu?" demanda Isumi avec un sourire ironique.

"Argh, j'ai oublié!"

"Les voeux sont pour les petites enfants, de toute façon." proclama Waya, qui avait été mis de mauvaise humeur par la simple présence d'Akira.

"Non." tout le monde se retourna au son de la voix d'Akira, douce mais ferme. "J'ai fait un voeu."

"Ce n'est que pour les petits enfants." affrima Waya. "Et ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, de toute façon."

"Laisse-le tranquille, Waya." dit Hikaru. Il se tourna vers Akira. "Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé? Laisse-moi deviner, tu voulais devenir meilleur en go, pas vrai?"

"Non." dit Akira doucement, baissant les yeux et serrant contre lui le coussin noir qu'Hikaru lui avait gagné, dans un accès soudain de timidité. "Ce n'était pas ça du tout." Il regarda Hikaru un bref instant, puis détourna le regard, embarrassé.

Avant qu'Hikaru aie pu dire quoi que ce soit le ciel fut illuminé par les feux d'artifice. Très bientôt, Waya oublia sa mauvaise humeur alors que le ciel se teignait de rouge, de vert, de bleu, et de nombreuses autres couleurs. Les yeux braqués sur les feux d'artifice, Hikaru ne remarqua même pas quand Akira se rapprocha de lui.

Dit minutes plus tard le groupe, incluant Akira, vagabondait sans but, observant les stands de jeu ou de nourriure qui fermaient. La foule se dissipait aussi, les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux.

"Vous voulez vous arrêter sur le chemin du retour pour un dessert?" demanda Waya. Il évitait avec soin de regarder Akira, qui restait une présence silencieuse à l'arrière du groupe. "Je crois qu'il y a un glacier pas loin."

"Pourquoi pas?" dit Isumi. "Il nous reste de l'argent. Et toi, Shindo? Je me souviens que tu as parlé de tes parents qui ne voulaient pas que tu rentres trop tard."

"Je pense que ça va aller." dit Hikaru. "Je peux appeler maman et lui dire que je suis un peu en retard, ça ne la gênera probablement pas." Une pensée vint à lui et il se tourna vers la présence silencieuse derrière lui, ignorant Waya qui secouait frénétiquement la tête. "Tu veux venir aussi, Toya?"

"Je ne peux pas." dit Akira, souriant légèrement à l'air soudainement soulagé de Waya. "Ogata-san devrait venir me chercher dans quelques minutes."

"Oh..." Hikaru regarda Waya et les autres, puis se retourna vers Akira. "Si j'attendais ici avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne?"

"Tu ne viens pas avec nous?" dit Waya.

"Je vous retrouve dans quelques minutes." promit Hikaru. "Je ne vais pas laisser Toya attendre tout seul. Je vous rattraperai."

"N'oublie pas encore une fois." dit Isumi. Lui, Nase et Fuku se préparèrent à partir, mais Waya avait l'air de ne pas se décider à bouger. "Viens, Waya. Laisse-les."

"He!" Waya cria furieusement alors qu'Isumi l'entrainait.

"On se retrouve chez le glacier, Shindo." dit Isumi par dessus son épaule, pendant que lui et les autres s'éloignaient. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Hikaru se tourna vers Akira.

"Alors, où est-ce que ce type te retrouve?'

"Ogata-san m'a déposé juste là." dit Akira. "Il devrait bientôt être là. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'attendre ici avec moi."

"Pas grave." dit Hikaru. "De toute façon, demain, on sera à nouveau rivaux, donc je pense qu'il faut en profiter pendant que nous le pouvons."

"Je suppose." acquiesça Akira d'un air réticent.

"Alors.. tu me dis le voeu que tu as fait?" demanda Hikaru.

"Peut-être." répondit Akira avec un sourire. "Tu ne peux pas deviner?"

"Tu as dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le go." dit Hikaru "Alors comment tu veux que je devine?"

Akira eut un sourire mystérieux et ne répondit pas. Hikaru grogna.

"C'est bon, ne me dis pas!" Il fit la moue un moment, puis reprit "Tu me diras s'il se réalise?"

"Peut-être". dit encore Akira.

"Allez, vas-y." se plaignait Hikaru "Dis-moi! J'ia passé la soirée avec toi, tu peux bien me le dire!"

"Je croyais que j'avais payé ma dette en t'offrant à manger." remarqua Akira.

"J'ai changé d'avis," dit Hikaru. "Dis-moi! Je veux savoir!"

"Peut-être que je te dirai un jour." di Akira.

"Pourquoi un jour?"

"C'était un voeu très important." dit sérieusement Akira. "Tu n'es pas au courant, Shindo? Si tu dis ton voeu à quelqu'un, alors il peut ne pas se réaliser."

"Oh." Hikaru pencha sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel. "Il fait très clair ce soir, pas vrai? C'est bizarre, d'habitude il y a des nuages partout."

"C'est une nuit parfaite pour un festival." acquiesça Akira.

"Je suppose que ces amants dont Isumi a parlé sont heureux." ajouta Hikaru. "Comme il n'y a pas de pluie, ils peuvent se rencontrer et tout. Tu connais cette histoire?"

"Je pense." acquiesça Akira. "Je me souviens l'avoir entendue quelque part. Ils ne peuvent se rencontrer qu'une nuit par an s'il n'y a pas de pluie." Il regardait Hikaru en parlant, mais l'autre garçon ne le remarqua pas, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les étoiles.

"Mais c'est juste une légende." dit Hikaru. "Les étoiles ne peuvent pas être des gens, pas vrai?"

"Et les esprits n'existent pas." ajoura Akira, et Hikaru eut soudain l'air un peu idiot.

"Heeeuuuuuu, oui. Pas d'esprits."

Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre en silence un long moment après ça, Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Akira tendit le cou pour regarder la rue.

"C'est la voiture d'Ogata-san." dit-il Il se retouna vers Hikaru "Je vais y aller."

"Euh... oui." Hikaru se sentit soudain nerveux. "Je pense... que je te reverrai un jour."

"Quand je sauterai à nouveau devant toi de nulle part, tu veux dire?" dit Akira en souriant.

"Voilà!" répondit Hikaru en riant.

"Bon... Merci de m'avoir permis de passer une bonne soirée."

"C'est pas la peine de me remercier. C'était.. en fait, c'était plutôt sympa." admit Hikaru.

"Oui. Mais demain, nous sommes à nouveau rivaux, Shindo." lui rappela Akira. "Ce soir était juste... un soir spécial."

"Je sais." lui dit Hikaru, hochant la tête. "Je n'arrêterai pas de te pourchasser.

"Tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu arrêtes." admit Akira. Il regarda en direction de la voiture qui apprchait. "Je dois y aller."

"Oui, tu..." Hikaru fut interrompu par surpise quand Akira s'approcha de lui en l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Les yeux d'Hikaru s'élargirent de surprise avant qu'il ne se retrouve happé par le baiser d'Akira.

Un long et doux moment plus tard, Akira recula et Hikaru se retrouva complètement muet. Il ne pouvait que regarder les yeux écarquillés son compagnon qui souriait.

"Jusqu'à demain, Shindo." lui dit Akira, s'inclinant léghrement avant de se retourner. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la voiture, puis se retourna encore. "Tu m'as demandé à propos de mon voeu. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est, mais il pourrait peut-être se réaliser après tout. Au moins pour un soir."

Puis il parti. Hikaru fixa la voiture qui s'éloignait, luttant pour rassembler ses pensées. Finalement il retrouva la parole.

"Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?"

La seule réponse de Sai fut un sourire.


End file.
